This invention relates to decorative accessories for homes. More specifically, this invention relates to decorative canisters for use in bathrooms. There are several different type of canisters designed to hold multiple stackable items. However, the concept method of a decorative canister coordinated with the bathroom décor along with the method is unique and novel concept.